1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for the construction of movable covers for various purposes, for example for covering terraces or verandas, or the temporary closing of vertical front walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing systems usually comprise at least two lateral uprights each of which is formed by rectilinear portions constituted by metal section members, between which there are interposed curved parts, whereby it is possible to give the desired profile to the assembly. The lateral uprights, between which is displaced a movable element formed for example by a sheet, are used in particular for the mounting of an intermediate structure supporting the movable element.
This intermediate structure may be formed, on one hand, by a support tube including electrical or manual means for driving the movable element, and on which is fixed one of the ends of said movable element, and, on the other hand, by a load bar fixed to the other end of the movable element. The load bar is movable between the two lateral uprights in a slideway and ensures the traction of the movable element.
Furthermore, the movable element when in the deployed position is maintained by supports, termed windbreaks, which are evenly spaced apart transversely between the two lateral uprights. Each windbreak comprises a tube whose ends are fitted onto a sleeve mounted to be freely rotatable on a pin fixed inside each lateral upright.
But these known systems have many drawbacks.
First of all, the support tube for the movable element is mounted by means of a special member which is fixed to the end of the lateral uprights and is also employed for the fixing of the assembly to a wall. This arrangement consequently does not allow the support tube to be displaced along the uprights or to be mounted in another place nor does the arrangement facilitate the mounting of several support tubes (i.e. separate intermediate structures) one after another in a vertical direction extending along the uprights. Thus, the possibilities of installation are limited.
Furthermore, the curved parts interposed between the rectilinear metal section members are also formed by special members usually fixed by being bolted to the rectilinear section members. These members have a predetermined curvature and do not permt a modification of the angles of the curved parts of the lateral uprights. Moreover, in the case of special installations which do not correspond to a current profile, i.e. which include special angles, it is necessary, depending on the angle to be obtained, to specially machine a member having the desired curvature which increases the cost of the installation.
Lastly, the windbreak is fixed by drilling and by being bolted through the lateral uprights in given places so that when it is desired to modify the position of these windbreaks, the lateral uprights must be again drilled, and this of course has an adverse effect on the appearance and the strength of the assembly.